Mysteries in the Dark
by MagicalGirl85
Summary: Eponine Thernadier has had these indescribably real dreams, ever since she was a kid. They were so real, they were almost like memories. She always thought they were just that. Dreams. Just the effect of her over-active imagination. But that was before she met Antoine Enjolras. Modern AU/Reincarnation E/E
1. Dreams Coming True

**Hey guys! So, in response to a wonderfully honest review, I've re-vamped Maybe Twice is the Charm. This one definitely has some differences which, hopefully, you'll be able to tell. Hope you guys enjoy it and I hope it is satisfactory! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams Coming True

_Fog surrounds a woman, its wispy fingers curling in and out of her dark hair and around her body. She looks around in bewilderment. A series of loud, cracking sounds cause her to jump. The woman's education on loud, cracking sounds is quite expansive and she knows exactly what they mean, guns. Despite her better judgment, she heads off in their approximate direction. Discovering anything in this thick a fog proves to be an arduous task. A single torch's light looms ahead of her, and she hurries to it. Nearing the flame, other figures seem to appear out of the mist. All of them seem to be injured or, at least, a bit banged up. Some are covered in gun smoke, others in blood. All are young men. Each and every one disappears right back into the mist, leaving the woman on her own. _

_A single gunshot sounds above the others. A boy falls at the woman's feet, from atop the large mass of broken furniture. Blood is blooming through his shirt. She leans down to help the poor youth. After peering into his face, she stumbles back a few steps. That's no boy. Everything goes silent. The gunshots and shouts of the other men stop. The woman stares at the _girl_ in disbelief. One of the other figures materializes from the fog. He rushes to the girl, cradling her in his arms. At the very edge of this gathering is another young man, though this one seems to be about the same age as the one now holding the girl, he has aged far too soon. He looks on solemnly, watching the two, hiding his own emotions. The girl smiles one last time at the young man supporting her and slumps in his arms. The woman and the other young man watch in despair. The woman, though unsure about her familiarity to the girl, feels her own heartbeat stop._

Éponine sits straight up in bed, sweating profusely. She stands shakily and heads for the bathroom, used to this after the many years experiencing this. Standing in the weak yellow light, she pushes her soaked hair out of her face and examines her clammy face in the mirror. The dream is slipping from her memory, the edges growing fuzzy. She focuses her tired brain on remembering each detail. The girl, she realizes, was _her_, or at least identical to her. The face of the boy, who was cradling Almost-Éponine, regrettably, fades away. The one thing she _can_ recall, besides the immense amount of fog, is the other man, the one on the edge with Dream-Her, his blue eyes, sharp with guilt, his blonde curls, and his red jacket. The jacket meant something, she's sure of it, she just can't remember _what!_

"Ponnie, are you okay?" A sixteen-year-old boy stands in the doorway. Éponine spins around, surprised by her brother's sudden appearance.

"Fine, Gavroche, just a headache, go back to sleep, you have school in the morning" They have a glaring match, but, finally, the older sister wins. The over-long, dirty blonde hair of the boy shakes about his head as he turns to leave. Éponine sighs when he exits. She slumps her back against the door, thinking of all the things they need, all of the things they _could_ buy, _if only_ someone would give her a job! She could get Gavroche's haircut, or buy him some new pants, as the ones he currently owns are quickly becoming too small. She graduated college last year, having already gotten her Bachelor's Degree in English; she obtained a Master's Degree in Secondary Education. Éponine had already done her time student-teaching. She has a semi-stable job subbing at the local high school and several part-time jobs. She barely had enough money to pay this month's rent, plus food and basic needs. The _least_ of her problems are these confusing dreams! She considers sending a panic-text to her best friend, but decides against it, as Cosette's probably asleep and is _not _happy to be disturbed when sleeping unless it's an emergency.

Éponine lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling, no longer able to sleep. The face of that man keeps surfacing in her thoughts. Again and again his somber face would become the pinnacle of her conscious.

Not soon enough, the morning comes and Éponine springs from her bed. She rushes into the kitchen to make coffee, as she knows she barely got any sleep last night due to her obnoxious subconscious. Gavroche drags his feet across the living/dining room several hours after Éponine had left her room.

"Here" Éponine hands Gavroche his small breakfast and ready-made lunch. The teenager hesitates, not used to such luxuries as pre-made food. "It's not poisonous" The woman scoffs and places both food-items in his hands. "I'll be off, I'm almost late" She grabs her coat and walks out of the door towards her first part-time job of the day, working in a book store. The smell of new books cocoons her and she smiles, this is the only one of her many jobs that she enjoys.

Around noon, she gets a text from Cosette.

_Hey Ép, don't forget the gathering tonight! Marius wants you to meet all of his college buddies! 3 Cosette_

Éponine groans at the reminder, but sends a quick text back telling her friend she wouldn't miss it.

The tiny bell above the shop's door _dings_ loudly. She looks up, freezing when she identifies the person entering. Her breath catches and, when their eyes meet, she can't turn away. The stranger stills as well. He's not a stranger, not really. It's _him_, the man from her dreams! She doesn't mean that in the usual sense, he is _literally _the man in her dreams. Her teenage co-worker, Maryse, elbows her in the ribs.

"He's hot sure, but control yourself, girl" Éponine roll my eyes at her violet-haired friend.

"Shut up, Mar, control your shortness!" Her comment is so immature; even she knows how terrible it is.

"I'm fun-sized!" Maryse fluffs her curls pompously and walks off with her nose in the air. Éponine chuckles at her dramatics. Her smile slides off her tanned face when she catches sight of the man's golden curls behind a bookshelf.

* * *

Enjolras has never had a panic-attack before, though he's witnessed plenty, because his friend, Joly, is a hypochondriac and their other friends like to exploit that.  
He felt pretty close to one at the moment he made eye contact with the woman running the register. He _knows _her. She's the woman from his _dreams_. He's been having them since he was a small boy, though they've become more and more graphic with his age. Enjolras has seen that woman die too many times in his lifetime. Seeing her brought back every time he'd ever seen her, from the fuzziest to the sharpest of focus, from the most grotesque, to the cleanest.

Enjolras finds the book he had been searching for, The Republic by Plato, as one of his friends trashed his other copy. His drunkard of a friend Granataire, to be specific. He starts toward the counter when he realizes he'll have to _talk_ to the woman to buy this book. He braces himself and wipes all emotions off his face. Placing the book on the counter, he begins to take out his wallet. He can hear her shallow breathing and can see the wild look of panic in her eyes.

"Your total will be $11.09" Her voice is shaky. Enjolras hands her his debit card, because credit cards are for people who want to get in debt. Their fingers brush each other, both of their stomach's lurch. Éponine shakes her head and tells herself to calm down, and swipes his card. She glances at his name, Antoine Enjolras, but it comes to her a moment before she reads it. "Thank you, _Monsieur_, have a good one" She starts to bag his purchase, as is typical, but he stops her.

"No thank you, I don't need a bag." Éponine hands him the book sheepishly. "Thank you, have anice day, _Mademoiselle_" Enjolras walks out of the door calmly, the bell _dinging_ as it did before. _Always the gentleman_ she thinks to herself, and then, comprehending what she had just thought, becomes even more confused.

"I'm here to relieve you, darling" Maryse comes up behind Éponine, startling her.

"Oh – oh, thanks Mar, see you tomorrow" Éponine takes off her apron and strides towards her car. It's time for her second job.


	2. Panic Attacks

Chapter 2: Panic Attacks

"Thank you for helping us prepare!" Marius thanks Éponine for the fifth time since her arrival to help him and Cosette get ready for the gathering.

"Give it a rest, Pontmercy, I wouldn't be here if your girlfriend didn't have such effective puppy eyes" She quips, making him blush. She smiles, remembering when she used to think that blush was adorable. Éponine used to think everything about Marius Pontmercy was adorable. She used to love him. Or, at least, that's what she thought at the time. The only problem was he was dating her best friend. Cosette Valjean is the girl you wished you could be. Éponine wanted to hate her at first, but she couldn't, not someone as sweet and genuine as Cosette. They were best friends, no one knew how, as they were and are complete polar opposites. But they are, they're the closest friends you'll ever meet.

"Why must you insist on calling Marius by his last name?" The blonde groans to Éponine

"Because" She responds, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Well don't" Cosette orders her

"Ugh, _fine_"

"Good Éponine" Cosette pats the brunette's head mockingly. Éponine pretends to bite her hand. The sound of a fist on wood distracts the two from their glaring contest. Marius goes to get it. Several calls of greeting, in various forms, sound down the hallway and into the living room, where the girls are sitting. Three men enter behind Marius.

"Cosette, Éponine, I'd like you to meet my friends Combeferre" Combeferre shakes both of the girls' hands gently and smiles softly at them. "Granataire" The drunk kisses both of their cheeks, making them both blush. He winks and goes straight for the refreshments. "And Enjolras" Éponine freezes. That man, _again, _he keeps appearing everywhere in her life! Enjolras also shakes both of their hands politely, but you can just barely make out the remnants of panic on his face. Of course he would be friends with Marius. She needed to leave. Now.

"Excuse me" Éponine murmurs, remembering her manners, taught to her by Cosette, and starts off down the hall, to the bathroom.

"It's down the hall to the left!" Marius yells after her

"I know where it is, Pontmercy!" She shouts in response, chuckling when she hears Cosette sigh.

Granataire has been observing Enjolras closely. Having spent the night at Combeferre and Enjolras's flat the night before, he noticed when Enjolras returned from the bookstore, rather perturbed. Since then, Granataire has been watching his every move. So, he and only he noticed when Enjolras had tensed when he caught sight of that dark-haired woman, what was her name? Evangeline… Evanna… Edeline… Ebony? No, Éponine, that was it!

Enjolras sat in the corner of the room, only talking to those who spoke to him first. Why is that girl here? Why is she _everywhere_?! _She isn't_, his logical brain told him; _you've only seen her in two places._ He needed to find out who she is. Why she's in his dreams. He shakes off these thoughts and goes to speak with Marius, who he hasn't seen in a very long time.

"Marius"

"Hey Enjolras, how's it going?" The man scoffs at his friend's trivial question.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, thanks for asking" Enjolras's quip is dripping with sarcasm. "But that's not why I came to talk to you"

"_L'Homme De Marbre_ only talks to his friends for his own benefit" Marius raises his arms as if he were preaching to a congregation. This only causes Enjolras to roll his eyes.

"Who is that Éponine girl?" He tries to sound casual, which makes the end product rather frightening, as Enjolras is never casual and truly doesn't know _how _to be casual.

"She's Cosette's best friend, they were roommates in college. She was born in Montfermeil, but moved to Paris after college with Cosette. She likes books. She's an English teacher, or an aspiring one, as no one has yet to give her a job. She likes to draw portraits, a very good artist that one. That's about as much as I know about her, Cosette talks of her often and fondly." All of this new information courses through Enjolras's brain, connecting and disconnecting with threads from his dreams. _She was literate_. _She hated Cosette. She was born in Montfermeil, and then moved to Paris, though as an older child, not as an adult. Why do I know all this? I just met the girl! _ "Why?"

"Just wondering" Marius gives him an odd glance, , knowing that Enjolras was never 'just wondering', he always had a reason, but he lets the topic drop. Enjolras walks stiffly away, back to his corner.

* * *

Éponine stares at her paling face in the mirror. She's shaking. Enjolras, Enjolras, he's in her dreams, in her reality, _who is he?!_ A soft knock sounds on the door of the bathroom startles her out of her bewilderment.

"Occupied" Éponine deadpans, not wanting to talk to anyone

"Éponine, I know you're in there. Let me in." Cosette firm voice commands. The girl may be sweet as sugar, but she's demanding as general when she wants to be. Éponine turns the knob reluctantly. The blonde enters gracefully. Éponine, instead of returning to her place in front of the mirror, sits on the toilet seat, dropping her head into her hands. "What's wrong? And what does Enjolras have to do with it?"

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" The brunette asks her friend

"Nope, now tell me" Cosette crosses her arms over her chest. Éponine sighs, giving up, and reveals what she had kept so expertly hidden for so long. It feels good to get this off her chest, already heavy with so many secrets, she's happy to be rid of one. She talks not only of the dreams, but of every weird occurrence related to said dreams. Namely Enjolras

"Wow, that's... strange" Cosette mutters when she's finished.

"Yeah" Éponine agrees

"So, what's your next move?"

"I don't know! Why the hell do you think I'm in here?" Éponine responds, beginning to panic

"Okay, okay, calm down, no plan, I can work with that." Cosette lists off idea after idea, trying to make Éponine feel better _and_ fix her problem. "A direct approach would be best for this one, I think." _Then you don't know Enjolras, _Éponine thinks to herself, mentally rolling her eyes. She stops, Oh God, what is happening? She _doesn't _know Enjolras, yet she seems to know little things about him, things that only someone who's close friends with him would know. Don't ask her how she knows that either. "You stay in here, until you're ready to emerge, and then pretend you were having stomach-troubles, hopefully people won't ask questions. Alright? I'll come in to report when I can" With this, Cosette stands and leaves Éponine alone once more.

Enjolras is entertaining himself by counting the tiles on the floor. The only interactions he's had to endure are greeting and that talk with Marius so far. A swish of blonde hair and he loses count. Marius's girlfriend sits beside him.

"What's going on between you and Éponine?" She asks directly, getting straight to the point

"Nothing, I just met her an hour ago" Enjolras knows this isn't a _complete _lie.

"Did you, now?" Cosette doesn't believe it, she can tell he has something going on at least as weird as Éponine, if not weirder.

"Yes" Enjolras is not breaking, not for this girl. He puts on his lawyer's poker face.

"Did you or did you not meet her at the bookstore earlier today?" She interrogates him.

"I suppose, though I don't really count that as _meeting_" Is his wise-crack response

"I saw how you tensed when you shook her hand, I saw the panic in your eyes, now tell me why" Cosette lowers her voice and sounds downright dangerous. Who knew this seemingly porcelain-doll type could be so intimidating? Not that Enjolras was intimidated, because he wasn't.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Enjolras lowers his voice to match hers, intensifying his lawyer-face.

"I think you do, Éponine really matters to me, so before you get tangled up with her, you better get used to talking. Now when you're ready to explain to me or Éponine for that matter, you know where to find me" The blonde stands and hurries off in a huff.

**Tell me what you think with a review! I'd love to hear your opinion! What's good? Bad? Any favorite lines/parts? THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Getting Warmer

Chapter 3: Getting Warmer

Enjolras and Éponine avoid each other after that. Both of them not wanting to admit (in Enjolras's case) or have to deal with the strangeness that the other brings. But one day, a rather dejected Éponine had arrived at the Café Musain, which is the regular hang-out for the _Les Amis l'ABC._

_ Les Amis l'ABC_ is what the boys decided to call themselves in college. They all met at their University and have since stayed close friends. _Les Amis_ consists of Marius, Granataire, Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Feuilly and Bahorel. Marius is the butt of most of the jokes and pranks of the other boys. Granataire is the resident drunk and, somehow, Enjolras's best friend. Combeferre is quiet and orderly, and is the closest to Enjolras, besides Granataire, which is why they share a flat. Courfeyrac is the ladies' man of the group, though he has never taken a real liking to any of them. Jehan is poetic, romantic and flamboyant, everything you'd expect from a homo-sexual man. Joly is a hypochondriac, meaning he constantly thinks he's dying of some new disease.

Now, back to Éponine, she'd had a pretty terrible day at her third job, which was nannying some spoiled kids. She hated it, but she needed the money. At least now, she'll never have to go back to it. She sits down heavily at a table with the only boy who happens to be there. Well 'happens' isn't exactly the best word, at least one of them is _always_ there.

"What's up with you, Éponine? You look as depressed and helpless as when the Doctor had Rose torn from him permanently." Granataire inquires, worrying genuinely about her, the reference spewing naturally from his lips. Éponine turns to Granataire in surprise and extreme excitement.

"You like Doctor Who?!"

"Psh, one does not simply _like _Doctor Who" Granataire and Éponine make eye contact, both becoming far too excited in a millisecond.

"Favorite Doctor?" She interrogates

"David Tennant, then Patrick Troughton, then Matt Smith" He answers without hesitation

"Don't forget Christopher Eccleston!" She chides

"Favorite David companion?" He does the questioning this time

"Donna, no question, though I do like Rose, but Martha just gets whiney" She doesn't even breathe to answer

"Agreed" They turn to each other again

"Did we just become best friends?" Éponine asks in wonder, a smiling spreading across her face. Granataire returns the grin, suggesting that they, in fact, did just become best friends.

"You can't just steal my best friend like that, Granataire!" Cosette yells from the doorway. Both Éponine and Granataire look up to see the blonde standing with her boyfriend and Enjolras. Éponine's new joy disintegrates in that moment, also remembering why she was here in the first place.

"I'm sorry Blondie, it just happened naturally" Granataire smiles easily, having not noticed his supposed new best friend's distress. The three new-comers sit around the table. The boys start to talk of politics, to which Cosette has no interest, and though Éponine would normally, she's too upset to care.

"What's wrong, Ép?" Cosette asks quietly.

"_Madam _Leroux fired me." The brunette whispers, the shame burning on her cheeks. Cosette grabs her friend's hand and squeezes it in reassurance.

"Sucks for her, she lost a great nanny! Plus you still have the bookstore and subbing!" This only makes Éponine groan and bury her head in her hands. Cosette glances around the table to see if the boys had noticed the new development that was an unresponsive and despairing Éponine. Only Enjolras seems to be paying any attention to the girls, he is watching them out of the corner of his eyes, and Cosette can see the real concern in them.

"What can I get for you guys today?" Musichetta, Joly's girlfriend and owner of the Café Musain, approaches the table.

"Black coffee, please" Enjolras and Éponine tell her at the same exact moment. The red haired woman writes it down immediately, not bothered at all. While the waitress is not bothered, the rest of the table is either laughing or troubled by the incident.

"Two black coffees, anything else?"

"Tea for me, thank you" Cosette says to break the silence

"A Mexicano, my dear Chetta"

"It's a little early for something so alcoholic, Granataire" Enjolras scolds his friend. Granataire rolls his eyes and motions for Musichetta to write it down.

"A Mexicano Café, a tea and two black coffees, for you, Marius?" Musichetta lists off the drinks, absentmindedly moving her curls out of her face.

"Nothing for me, thanks Chetta" She nods and heads back to the counter.

"I will never understand your obsession with alcohol, Granataire" Enjolras rolls his eyes

"It takes one to know one"

"What?" Granataire has just managed to thoroughly confuse everyone at the table except Éponine.

"He means that you can't understand unless you are also a drunk" She clarifies

"Not quite to that extent, but pretty much" Granataire smiles at her "_This _is why Éponine is my new best friend. Sorry Cosette, Enjolras" He doesn't sound sorry at all. Soon enough, Musichetta returns with their drinks.

"Thanks Chetta" Cosette smiles warmly

"No problem, dear, could one of you tell Joly that he better not be late for our date tonight, like he was last time, or I'll kick his ass"

"Noted" Granataire assures her, as Joly is his roommate.

* * *

Enjolras knocks on Granataire and Joly's door, but when no one answers, he lets himself in with his spare key. He soon understands why no one answered the door. The lights are off and on the couch sits Granataire and Éponine, eyes glued to the screen showing what is no doubt another Doctor Who marathon. She's been over here a lot recently, watching various BBC shows with Granataire. Joly has managed to stay out during these.

"I've come for my copy of _The Tale of Two Cities_" He announces himself

"It's in Joly's room" Granataire clips

"I enjoyed it, thanks Enjolras" This is the first time she's talked to Enjolras since the fateful gathering where they met for the second time. "I stole it from Joly after he was finished"

"When did he finish?" He asks, annoyed that she didn't ask before she read it. Though, really, he's quite interested on her take of the book.

"Last week" Éponine responds, smiling, no longer watching as the red cyborg, Bannakaffalatta, use his energy to kill the Angel Hosts following his friends.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Enjolras says what his manners require of him to cover up his awkwardness when he speaks with her. He escapes down the hall to Joly's room to receive his book.

When he returns, the episode is finished and Éponine has decided that she wants to talk to Enjolras about the Charles Dickens book. Granataire retreats into his room, as does Joly when he returns. They discuss it late into the night, neither feel weird; it is so easy to talk to the other, especially when literature has something to do with it. They fall into an old pattern that neither of them remember setting.

This becomes somewhat of a routine, him lending Éponine a book, her reading it and then they'd talk about it. It was kind of like a book club, except with less middle-age women and homemade scones. On one of these such visits, Éponine pounces a question on him she'd been dying to ask.

"When do I get to see your flat? Granataire and Joly keep threating to kick me out if I'm only here for one of your books." His mouth quirks into a small smile. She has always been able to make him smile, when she's not giving him a panic-attack that is.

"Would you like to go now? Combeferre should be at _La Librairie de l'ABC_"

"What's _La Librairie de l'ABC?" _Éponine asks, hoping she's wrong.

"It's his bookstore" Enjolras replies "I know it's tacky, but don't take that up with me, take it up with him" Éponine laughs and starts out the door.

* * *

**Yes, the Doctor Who episode I'm referring to is Voyage of the Dammed, a David one, you're welcome**


	4. Threads of Memory

Chapter 4: Threads of Memory

"It's not much" Enjolras mumbles as he opens the door to his flat. Éponine gasps when she gets a glimpse.

"Not much? Jesus, this place is like a mini-castle!" She shouts, rushing forward into his apartment. She then stands in the middle of the sitting room, spinning around slowly, committing every detail to memory; everything from the smooth, hardwood floors, and the plush red couch, to the many and varying wood bookshelves. Éponine gravitates to these, stroking the spine of almost every book.

"Do you want something to eat…?" Enjolras asks, hoping he doesn't sound as awkward as he feels. But Éponine pays him no heed, instead picking a book and snuggling up on the couch to read it. Enjolras, not knowing quite what to do with himself, heads down to his room to continue researching the case he is currently working on.

Their routine changes that day, to instead her coming to read at his flat than Granataire and Joly's.

* * *

"What's this one about, Enjolras?" Éponine holds up _The Republic_ mockingly.

"What do you think it's about?" Enjolras rolls his eyes

"A Republic" She sticks her tongue out at him.

Suddenly, Enjolras starts to feel very faint. Éponine's voice seems to echo and fade when she asks if he's okay. Enjolras opens his eyes to a room he only vaguely recalls.

_As the fog recedes Enjolras can make out a dimly-lit room, containing only two people. A golden-haired man is lounging on a couch, watching as a dark-haired girl goes through his bookcases. _

_ "What's this one about, Antoine?" The girl asks the man, pulling _The Republic _from his shelf. _

_ "Political theory, a republic, something I hope France will adopt." The man answers calmly._

_"Your plans are so vast, so divine. Your faith in the people of Paris always surprises me, mon cher. Especially after the June Rebellion, can you really rely on a young boy to keep your message alive?" The girl turns to the man, looks him straight in the eye, wonders why and wishes he wouldn't._

_ "Have you seen them all? Laurent has gathered more and more people who still believe! More and more people keep signing up. Doesn't that seem like they will rise with him, even if they didn't rise with us?" _

_ "No, oh Antoine, you don't know the people of Paris. Most are treacherous in more ways than one, not everyone is a bourgeois, and not everyone knows where their next meal is coming from!" She rushes towards him and shakes his shoulders, trying to make him see. _

_ "That's exactly what we're trying to fix! Éponine, we're trying to help those people!"_

_ "What if they don't want your help? What if they don't want it because they know you're destined to fail again!" She shouts, tears in her eyes. The man doesn't know how to respond to that. "Antoine, mon amour, I didn't want you to die for a hopeless cause and I don't want my little brother to either." Their fingers intertwine and the girl places her head on his chest._

_ "It's not a hopeless cause" He murmurs, stroking her hair gently. The fog thickens around them, hiding them from Enjolras's view. He seems to be falling, falling back to where he was. _

"Enjolras!" Éponine yells in his ear, he cringes at the loudness of it.

"Jesus" He mutters, covering his ear.

"Sorry, you were just… gone for a second there. You didn't respond or move when I called, your face was blank." Real fear and concern reside in Éponine's dark eyes.

"Was I?" Enjolras ponders this experience with interest and mild embarrassment. Éponine nods slowly. A knock on the door breaks Enjolras's concentration. Éponine walks over to get it.

"Who are you?" A bright voice asks from the doorway "Combeferre's girlfriend? Or even better, Antoine's?" Enjolras, recognizing the voice, rolls his eyes and calls out to her. She runs into the house like she owns the place, toting along her violet suitcase and teal purse. "ANTOINE" She shouts the moment she catches sight of him, dropping her various bags and tackling him in a bear-hug. Éponine clears her throat. "Introduce me" The new-comer insists

"I'm guessing she's your sister?" Éponine addresses Enjolras, he nods wearily. She inspects both of them, looking for a resemblance. They have the same golden curls, though hers are more waves than curls. They have the same straight nose and Cheshire Cat smile.

"That I am, Corinne Enjolras, nice to meet you!" She sticks her hand out for the other girl to shake. Éponine takes it slowly and shakes her hand while introducing herself.

"Éponine Thérnadier, I'm _not _his girlfriend by the way. We're just friends." Thoughts of what he had just experienced races through Enjolras's mind, how that girl seemed to _be _Éponine and how she had called the man '_mon amour' _and_ 'mon cher', _the man who seemed to be none other than _himself. _But Éponine is just his friend, no more. He doesn't have time for such shenanigans like love.

"Then why are you guys here, _alone_?" Corinne asks with a wink

"I lend her books, Cor, she discusses them with me" His sister sticks her tongue out and makes herself at home on the couch. "May I ask you why you're here?"

"No"

"_Corinne_, why are you here?" Her older brother implores with irritation. The girl sighs dramatically, rolling her big, green eyes.

"Dad kicked me out a while ago"

"Yes I know that, but didn't you move in with your boyfriend? What's his name…? Harvey… Harold… Harry?" Enjolras interrupts impatiently

"Henri and I broke up; naturally I don't want to live with that bastard, so I came here." Corinne says this, managing to keep the smile on her face and a bounce in her voice.

"Corinne, you have to ask people before you come to live at their flat!" Enjolras chides her, exasperated by her inconsiderateness.

"But I'm your favorite sister! Oh pretty please will you let me stay?" Corinne makes puppy-dog eyes at her older brother, begging him.

"I'd let the girl stay, Enjolras, she seems rather desperate and determined." Éponine voices her opinion bemusedly.

"I'd forgotten that all your friends call you by your last name!" Corinne laughs "Clearly you two aren't together, because if you were, you would've gotten intimate and she would call you Antoine" Both Éponine and Enjolras blush at the mention of intimacy.

"Fine you can stay" Corinne jumps up and down and tackles her brother in another overzealous hug. "And who says you're my favorite sister?"

"Oh c'mon, you'd rather Élodie? Strict, severe, and _boring?"_

"She's quieter" Enjolras argues. Éponine chuckles at their bickering. She never had this, as she's more of a mother to Gavroche and she hasn't seen Azelma, Pascal or Laurent since she left for college. Her phone goes off to the sound of Beethoven's Fifth. Cosette is calling her. Éponine strides to the other room and answers it.

"Hey Cosette"

"Hiya 'Ponnie!" Cosette's happy voice sounds loud and clear over Éponine's crappy flip phone.

"What's up?"

"Just a reminder – Girl's Night is at your flat this month!" Oh shit, she had completely forgotten her and Cosette's monthly tradition of having a sleepover at the other's house! It's every 2nd Friday of each month and it was her month! Dammit!

"Right! I know that! I'm prepared! Can't wait! Bye Cosie!" In her panic, Éponine's language is choppy and she uses her old pet name for Cosette. She hangs up before Cosette has a chance to say goodbye and runs back into the main room.

"What was that about?" Corinne pries

"I've forgotten Girl's Night! Cosette's gonna kill me!" She scrambles for all of her possessions. "Bye Enjolras! Bye Corinne, great to meet you!" Éponine then hurries from the flat, towards the home. She needs to acquire alcohol, snacks, and sappy movies for tonight, plus she needs to find somewhere for Gavroche to stay. Éponine calls her brother.

"Hey Ép" He answers casually. She hears several girly voices in the background. Who is he with?!

"Gav, it's Girl's Night, do you have a place to stay?" She hears him conferring with some of the females in the background.

"Maryse says I can stay at her place"

"Wait, Maryse? Short, violet curly hair, feisty?" Éponine describes her co-worker in alarm.

"That's the one, you know her?" Gavroche sounds rather disturbed that Éponine knows his friends.

"She works at the bookshop. Anyway, are you sure that's appropriate?" She asks, feeling a bit uncomfortable at her little brother staying at a girl's house.

"Yes, _mom_, it's fine, what do you think we're going to have sex?" Éponine hears much tittering from his end.

"_No_, but is it okay with her parents?"

"Her dad says it would be fine"

"_Fine_, but be back by noon, no drinking, no drugs and no parties!"

"God, when did you become such a bore? I guess some of Enjolras's rubbed off on you while you two were in bed" Éponine is appalled at his immaturity.

"If Cosette wasn't coming tonight, we'd being having a long _chat_ when you got home, mister! But tomorrow you're going to explain to me your rude behavior! Enjolras is just a friend, okay?" Her voice is shaking with anger and embarrassment. Why does everyone think they're a couple?!

"_Sure_" Éponine is happy to go on arguing but Gavroche says bye quickly and hangs up.

* * *

"Was that Éponine?" Maryse asks Gavroche.

"Yeah, I was just teasing her; she didn't need to get so worked up!"

"Enjolras is a touchy subject for her"

"How do you know?" Gavroche inquires, annoyed that his friend seems to know more about his sister than he does.

"She usually tells me things at work" The blonde bimbos that follow Gavroche titter at the mention of 'working'. None of them had worked a day in their lives; they have rich daddies to do that for them! Maryse rolls her eyes at their stupidity and continues. "But ever since they met, she hasn't said a word about him; even though it's clear he's on her mind." She lets that mull over in Gavroche's mind. He is merely shocked at his friend's observations. How could she pick up on so many of Éponine chief attributes while she's in work-mode? Éponine has two modes in Gavroche's mind, work-mode and home-mode. She's much more relaxed in home-mode, much more loving. While in work-mode she's closed-off and distant.

"Let's go to my place, my dad should be gone by now" Maryse mutters, motioning for Gavroche to follow her to her beat-up, old, blue Lincoln. The Blondes laugh openly at the atrocity that is her Lincoln; they all have shiny new, fancy cars.

* * *

**Thanks for all the favorites and following! What did you guys think of this chapter? Like my connection with Maryse? Like Corinne? No? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS I love hearing your opinions! **


	5. The Fingers of Fate

Chapter 5: The Fingers of Fate

An excited knock on her door stops Éponine as she goes over everything once more. She has snacks, plenty; alcohol, from her stash and newly bought ones; and sappy movies, the best chick-flicks of all time. Some of those are _Mean Girls, The Notebook, She's the Man _and _10 Things I Hate About You. _She opens the door to see Cosette, dressed in her comfy clothes, but still managing to look adorable.

"Happy Girl's Night, 'Ponine!" The blonde hugs Éponine happily. "You've out done yourself this time!" She compliments, looking over all the assorted snacks, alcohol and large stack of movies.

"What would you like?" Éponine motions to the drinks, her hand shakes slightly. Cosette pauses and looks over her friend, closer this time.

"Are you okay, Ép? You look stressed" Cosette comments gently. Éponine opens her mouth to say she's fine, but seeing the worry on Cosette's face, knows she'll never believe it.

"I've not had the best day" Éponine reaches for the wine.

"Oh no, you know you can't have alcohol when you're like this! It only makes it worse! I'll make you some tea." Once Cosette has returned with two mugs of peppermint tea, her specialty and Éponine's favorite, she motions for Éponine to tell her about her horrid day. She begins by explaining about her current situation with Enjolras, then his blanking-out and on to Corinne's arrival and Gavroche's rude comments. "What the hell" Cosette says when he finishes.

"I know, my life is ridiculous. I think the universe hates me"

"Don't be dramatic. Do you think – maybe – you and Enjolras might-?"

"Don't even go there, Cosie. I like Enjolras, _as a friend_, why does everyone assume we are a couple or like each other _like that?_ Because I can assure you we don't" Éponine interrupts her best friend irritably. Though, quietly and very much in her head, she reminds herself of how Enjolras can make her smile like no one else.

"Okay, okay, calm down, just wondering." Cosette then moves on to the other problems in order "I have no idea about the blanking-out, it sounds like maybe a _flashback _or a _vision!_"

"Now who's being dramatic?" Éponine rolls her eyes, which makes Cosette cross her arms "Please, you think he has _magical _abilities?" She scoffs at the very idea.

"Whatever, this isn't over, Éponine, we _are _getting to the bottom of this. About his sister, I don't see the problem, she sound _awesome!_" Éponine's eye-rolling muscles are going to be super toned after tonight. Instantaneously, the blonde becomes more serious and moves on to the last main issue. "How Gavroche was acting is completely immature and, honestly, a dick move. He knows how you are and more importantly, how _Enjolras _is, so that comment was absolutely un-called-for."

"Any idea how I should punish him?" Éponine is just out of ideas with this boy.

"You need a punishment that will remind him that you're in charge, but not something too harsh, as that will make him be even more of an asshole." Éponine nods, taking one of the raspberry scones she had bought and biting into it for comfort. They are both silent for a bit, Cosette rubbing her back soothingly and Éponine finishing the pastry.

"Are you still having the dreams?" Cosette breaks the silence with this query.

"Yeah, and they're even more vivid than before. It used to be the same dream every time, but now I see other things… earlier things." Éponine mutters, eyes staring far past Cosette, and even her flat. Staring back to times long since passed

"What do you mean 'earlier'?" The confusion and alarm show clearly on Cosette's face

"I don't know" Éponine whispers and looks desperately at her friend, trying to understand what is happening to her. She doesn't understand half of her thoughts; they all seem to allude to a life she never lived! It frustrates the living hell out of her! Cosette knows Éponine better than anyone, even Gavroche and she knows when Éponine is telling the truth and when she is completely at loss. This is one of those times. So, like any great friend would, Cosette decides to distract Éponine from her issues for a bit and her mode of diversion is in the form of the movie: _She's the Man. _ She hopes that Viola's hilarious predicament will keep Éponine's mind off of… everything.

Cosette is laughing at every joke, but she can't focus, as she keeps glancing at her friend to see if this is helping. It isn't. Éponine's eyes are unfocused and watching something far away, something the blonde can't see. When tears start to form there, Cosette turns off the movie.

"Éponine" She tries to get her friend to look at her by grabbing her hand. Éponine's eyes flit to Cosette, the tears pooling quicker, and pulls her into her comforting arms.

"I can't separate them" She whimpers in her friend's ear.

"Who?" Cosette pries, just trying make sense of her friend's words.

"Me and her; him and Enjolras" Éponine's words sound feeble, even to her own ears.

"Who are 'her' and 'him'?"

"In the Dreams, the Memories, they are always there. They are the people I see, the one dying and the ones watching. I used to be able to separate me and her, but that was before I met Enjolras. Now everything is just jumbled up in my mind. And – and I don't know what's real anymore!" The tears begin to flow freely down her tanned cheeks. Not knowing what to say or do, Cosette just hugs her friend, telling her she's here for her, whatever happens.

"I don't think you should hang around Enjolras as much anymore. You said he confused everything, so maybe you'll be able to figure things out without him there." Éponine is not able to respond, as she's still gulping for air between shuddering spells of sobs, so she only nods.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me about _Éponine?_" Corinne wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at her older brother.

"What's there to tell?"

"Lots! What's her occupation? How did you two meet? Does she have any siblings? What's her family like? What does she like to do to pass time? What does you two _really _do when you're here, alone?" The girl breaks off to breathe.

"Are you quite done?" Her brother inquires, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How about you start with those six" She crosses her arms as well, mocking Enjolras.

"Fine – erm – she has two jobs: subbing and working at a bookstore, she's looking for a teaching job though. We met at a gathering with all _Les Amis_, she's Marius's girlfriend's friend. You remember Marius? Did you meet Cosette?"

"Of course I remember Marius; he spilled coffee all over my party dress the one time he came over to our house. And I did meet Cosette, though she doesn't look like someone Éponine would be friends with, much too gentle."

"I agree, but they've known each other for years. For some reason, they just seem to _click_, if you know what I mean." Enjolras tries to explain Cosette and Eponine's complicated relationship.

"No"

"Whatever, she has three siblings, I believe, though the only one I've ever met is her little brother, Gavroche. I don't know about her family, as I've never met them and she doesn't like to talk about them. She likes to read, but she doesn't usually have much time to spare." Enjolras answers almost all of her questions, quite irritated by the last one.

"What about my last question, Ani?" Corinne pokes his shoulder, hard, to get him to answer her.

"Don't call me that" He snaps instead. She raises her eyebrows and he resigns. "We do exactly as I told you before, sometimes I make her food, though she barely accepts it." Corinne sniffs, not believing a single word of it. She knows something is happening between the two of them, she's been not even ten minutes in their presence and she can _feel _the sexual tension.

"Whatever, where am I going to sleep?"

"You can stay in the third bedroom, it's basically Granataire's but I'm sure he'll survive without it. This way" Enjolras starts to walk down the hallway, leaving Corinne to scramble behind him.

* * *

Gavroche stares at the ceiling. Maryse is taking a shower. Her dad has gone to the bar and won't be back until much later in the evening. Gavroche rethinks his conversation with Éponine and then his conversation with Maryse. He remembers all the times Éponine has been there for him, especially when no one else was. She was _always _there. Gavroche shakes his head at himself, he's such an idiot. He rubs his face, trying to understand what came over him and _why _he said what he did.

"Finally realized how much of an idiot you are?" Maryse walks in the room, surprising her friend.

"Yeah" He sighs "'Ponine has always been there for me. I don't know why I acted like such a jerk-ass" He looks to his friend for the answer, hoping she'll come up with something, she usually does. Maryse pushes one of the wet curls from her face, which has suddenly darkened with a thought.

"I bet it was The Blondes. They have that effect on people. I hope you weren't trying to impress me, Éponine's my friend." She almost seems to spit venom at the mention of the 'popular girls' at their high school.

"Of course not!" Gavroche quickly assures her

"Of course not what? That is wasn't The Blondes or that you weren't trying to impress me?" She looks dangerous, her grey eyes darkening with clear jealousy.

"Both, you're cute when you're jealous, by the way" He tries to lighten the mood. She raises her naturally brown eyebrows skeptically at him "Oh c'mon, Mar, you know I don't want those blonde idiots! I can't stand them! It's only you that I want" He crosses the room in two strides and places his hands on her waist. She curls into his chest immediately, reveling in his warmth.

Soon after, Maryse is asleep on Gavroche's chest; both of them are lying on her bed. Gavroche smiles slightly, watching her sleep. He remembers the day he met Maryse, _really_ met her.

_She, being the smartest in the class, got paired with the slacker, Gavroche. Maryse is smart, but in an unconventional way. Anyway, she sat down next to him, not looking at all annoyed to be paired with him. Her violet hair was up in a ponytail, in a fountain of curls. _

_ "Maryse Cailleux" She shaker his hand easily_

_ "Gavroche Thérnadier" She then begins to explain her brilliant idea for their project, incorporating Gavroche into it way more than he expected._

He also recalls the day he found out her family is just as screwed up as his.

_They pause outside her house. She turns back to Gavroche quickly, seeming nervous._

_ "What's wrong, Mar?" _

_ "I guess I should tell you before we go in." She mutters, eyes becoming sad, something he's never seen from such an outwardly happy person. "My mother left my father when I was a baby. She never came back, just left him with me, no parting words, nothing. My father didn't and still doesn't know how to raise a kid. He fed me the worst kind of foods and exposed me to things little girls shouldn't see." Maryse only pauses for a breath; now that she's started on it, she's going to tell all of it. Not leave out a single detail, because Gavroche deserves to know. "I basically raised myself on books, any I could get my hands on. They helped me escape the hell that was my world. I treasure my time in school because that's when I can pretend everything's fine and I won't come home to a drunk-ass dad and his bastard friends." She finishes and risks meeting Gavroche's eye. He's not looking at her with pity like she expected him to, rather with empathy. She doesn't know how to react. "What are you thinking?" _

_ "Maryse, I'm thinking that it's a relief to find someone whose family is just as screwed up as mine." He tells her with a smile. That's the day they became best friends._

* * *

**Any thoughts? Let me know in your reviews! They are what keep me writing!**


	6. Time to Get Away

Chapter 6: Time to Get Away

Éponine's eyes open slowly; she wants to savor the last minutes of warm sleepiness. Cosette's joyous voice can be heard in the other room.

"Of course Papa! I can't wait! I was wondering if Éponine could come? I want her to have some time off, she needs it." Éponine closes her eyes again. She doesn't want to think about anything right now, especially not her crazy life and her need to have a vacation. She would love to vacation with Cosette and Jean, they are some of her favorite people in this world. It _would _be the perfect time to figure everything out, _away _from issues. Éponine sits up in her bed. She throws on some clothes and puts her hair into a top knot and then walks out to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Sleeping Beauty has arisen!" Cosette announces when she sees her walk in.

"Good Morning to you too" Éponine walks over to the coffee-maker

"I've already made coffee" She hands her a mug and then Éponine prepares her perfect cup of caffeine. "Do you want to head over?" she grins, looping her arm through her friend's. It is tradition that every After-Girl's Night morning they go to their favorite breakfast place down the road, _Petit Café. _

"God, let me finish my coffee and change into decent clothes!" Cosette groans dramatically at her need for space. Éponine takes her coffee to her room and changes her clothes into something more decent, puts on some makeup and fixes the atrocity that is her hair.

"The usual, you two?" The waiter, Marco, calls out to them the minute they enter the _Petit Café_.

"Thanks Marco!" Cosette yells after him, as he walks back into the kitchen to place their orders.

"That boy is a saint" Éponine sighs to her friend. Cosette nods, but peering into her tired face she remembers the fragile state she was in last night. Their food is out soon after; it seems that they were expecting the girls.

"You're the best, thank you, Marco" Éponine tells the boy honestly. He smiles crookedly

"No problem, Éponine, how's _Les Amis?_"

"Fine" Cosette says quickly, not wanting Éponine to think about Enjolras.

"You and Marius still a thing, Cosette?"

"Yes" She blushes at the mention of her beloved

"Alright, well enjoy your meals, you two!" Marco walks back into the storeroom. Neither talks as they dig into their respective meals; Cosette's strawberry waffles and Éponine's French toast with extra cinnamon.

"Would you like to get away from all of this, Éppy?" Cosette puts her fork down and makes eye contact with her friend.

"I would" Éponine breaks it by looking at the ceiling "but I can't"

"And why is that?" Cosette crosses her arms across her chest, she means business.

"_Because_, I have jobs I need to attend! Plus, who would look after Gavroche?"

"Gavroche can look after himself, he's sixteen!" Cosette argues. She's sure Gavroche would love the time without his sister having to know his every move.

"I can't take leave from work!"

"Maryse can cover for you!" As Éponine doesn't have anything to combat that, she stays silent. Her phone buzzes in her pocket.

_Have you met Enjolras's sister yet? She's seems far more willing than our dear Enjy –G_

Éponine sighs fondly at her friend.

_Yes, I let her into Enjolras's flat. Cool, isn't she? –É _

"Who's that?" Cosette asks once Éponine puts her phone away.

"Granataire, he just met Corinne" She explains

"Enjolras's sister?" Éponine nods

_Yes she is ;) –G _

"Éponine, will you please come with me to America?" Cosette implores, forcing her to look up from her electronic device.

"America?" This gets Éponine's attention; she's never been out of France before.

"It's a small island off the state of North Carolina, called Ocracoke. Will you come?" Éponine meets Cosette's pleading eyes and sighs, resigned.

"Fine, fine! But you're talking to my boss! And Gavroche is going to stay with one of the boys, not by himself!" Cosette claps her hands excitedly and hugs her best friend.

* * *

Enjolras is working furiously on his most recent case, so when he hears a knock on the door, he shouts for Combeferre to get it as he's focusing, despite his being much closer. Combeferre sighs and runs to get the door. When Enjolras hears a familiar feminine voice he stands and walks over.

"Hello Enjolras" Éponine greets him shakily. He hasn't seen her in a couple days. She usually is the one to appear at his flat, but she hasn't recently for whatever reason. He didn't contact her because if she needed her space, he will give it to her. He wouldn't admit it, but he had missed her and seeing her brought a smile to his face.

"Éponine" He greets her formally. They all hear a clatter of footsteps out of the guest room.

"Antoine, did you say _Éponine_?" Corinne materializes behind him. "Oh thank GOD, I've been starved of the company of another female for far too long! Come in" Corinne pulls the brunette past the two boys.

"It's nice to see you as well, Corinne, but I am here on quick business" She turns away from the forlorn blonde to her brother. "Enjolras, do you think it would be okay if Gavroche stays here while Cosette and I are in America?" She sees him processing that.

"Why're you going to America?" Corinne asks the obvious question

"Cosette's father offered to take us" Éponine returns her gaze to Enjolras. "Please, he could sleep on the couch and he doesn't have much stuff!"

"Why here? You know all of our rooms are filled. Most of the other boys have an extra room" Combeferre points out

"I don't trust any of the other boys nearly enough. So, will you do it?" She makes a puppy-dog face at him and he caves. Corinne and Combeferre make eye contact, something is going on here, Enjolras doesn't cave _ever_, especially not to _puppy-dog faces_.

"Fine, he can stay" Enjolras mutters

"Oh thank you, Enjolras!" She hugs him in her relief. He freezes up when she touches him, she barely notices. Eventually, he relaxes and hugs her back, surprised to find it feels _right_. Both Combeferre and Corinne feel as if they're intruding. Éponine nestles into him, relishing in his warmth. Enjolras smiles gently into her hair, he never wants to let go. Combeferre clears his throat and they spring apart.

"Um, yeah, thanks. Enjolras, I'll send Gav over next Monday, that's when we're leaving" Éponine stutters

"Okay – er – you're welcome" Enjolras pushes his hair out of his face uncomfortably.

"Bye Enjolras, Combeferre, Corinne" She waves shortly and hurries out of the still open door. The moment she's gone, Enjolras rushes into his bedroom.

"Is our dear Antoine experiencing _feelings?_" Corinne turns to Combeferre, who grins

"He might be" The boy responds

* * *

Éponine and Gavroche arrive at Enjolras's flat at 11 that Monday morning, for Éponine's flight is at 1:50 p.m. Gavroche has a single duffel bag in his hand. Enjolras gets the door this time.

"Good Morning Éponine, Gavroche"

"Morning Enjolras" Gavroche mutters, it is much too early in the morning for him.

"Are you Gavroche?" Corinne asks from behind her brother. He nods "Cool, I'm Corinne, Enjolras's little sister! Wanna see your room?" Gavroche nods again and follows Corinne into the flat.

"What happened to him sleeping on the couch?" Éponine puts her hands on her hips, ready to scold

"I gave him my room. I don't really use it that often anyway"

"Enjolras! You need to sleep!" The brunette chides him, exasperated

"I will, just on the couch, it's fine Éponine, I've done it before" They engage in a stare-down. Finally, Éponine surrenders.

"Fine!"

"When's your flight?" Enjolras scrambles for conversation

"1:50" She freezes suddenly

"Ép, what's wrong?" Enjolras asks, starting to panic. She looks him in the eyes. He sees fear there, so much fear.

"I hate flying" She sounds like a small child when she says this.

"You'll be okay" He tells her, not knowing what else to say.

"Will I?" She searches for any sort of comfort in his eyes.

"Of course, I promise you'll return from the trip perfectly okay" Enjolras pulls her into him. They've been doing a lot of this lately, the hugging thing. He finds that he doesn't mind, not at all.

"Bye 'Ponine!" Gavroche runs back into the room. They break apart slower this time. Enjolras glances at Éponine, to see if she's better. Her face seems more relaxed.

"Goodbye Gavroche" She hugs her brother and kisses his head, which makes him cringe away. Éponine just laughs and starts to lecture him "Now be good, listen to Enjolras, Combeferre and Corinne. Don't be a burden. Go to school. Make sure to eat. And no sleepovers at Maryse's! I know you two are dating!" Gavroche sticks his tongue out at his older sister. She laughs again and walks out of the door. "Bye everyone!" She touches Enjolras's arm as she passes "Thank you" She whispers so only he can hear, he nods as if saying _you're welcome_. Éponine climbs into her car and speeds off towards vacation.

* * *

**Leave your opinions on this chapter in your reviews! I really appreciate it!**


	7. Aviatophobia

Chapter 7: Texts During Aero Travel

Éponine hasn't heard anything from any of the boys all day and it's worrying her. _What if their phones are broken? What if they need to contact her and can't? What if they all _died_?_ She takes out her phone for the fifth time in the last ten minutes of waiting in the airport with Cosette and Jean.

"Put it away, Ponnie, Gav is _fine_. They aren't texting you because _nothing _has happened." Cosette says firmly.

"Gavroche hasn't responded to my text!" The brunette is starting to panic.

"You sent it two minutes ago! Plus, he probably fell back asleep!" Her friend proceeds to snatch Éponine's phone from her fingers.

"Hey! Give that back! Cosette!" Éponine reaches for her electronic device which is trapped in Cosette's purse.

"Not if you keep whipping it out every second!" This then starts a rather obnoxious and girly squabble between the two, Éponine trying to retrieve her cell phone, and Cosette trying to keep it away from her friend.

"Stop it, both of you!" Jean snaps. Both girls stop instantly at his voice and sit up in the uncomfortable plastic seats of the airport. They straighten their clothes and comb their fingers through their distressed hair.

"Sorry Papa" Cosette mutters, her head bowed like a scolded puppy.

"Sorry Jean" Éponine copies Cosette, but she seems less ashamed and more defiant. Jean fights a chuckle at the sight of them, but then he remembers _why _they look that way and reprimands them.

"Return her cell phone, Cosette and Éponine, put it away when you receive it." He instructs them strictly. The girls follow his orders forlornly. A nasal voice sounds over the intercom. "That's our flight girls. Let's go" Each grab their bags and you can tell they are not a family. Éponine's suitcase is small enough to be a carry-on, beaten up and an olive color; Cosette's is large and clean, with a floral pattern, plus she has a matching carry-on; Jean's suitcase and carry-on are simple leather. They make an odd trio.

They board the plane without difficulty. They then occupy a single row in Business Class. Normally, Jean and Cosette travel First Class, but Jean Valjean doesn't wish to rub his surplus of money in the face of his daughter's best friend, who he knows is not exactly in the best place financially. Cosette takes the window seat upon Éponine's insistence; Éponine, the middle and Jean takes the aisle seat. The plane is delayed, much to Éponine's delight and dismay. For, she won't have to be in the air quite yet, but she has more time to think about it. Her palms begin to sweat when she thinks of how high up she'll soon be. Éponine's phone buzzes in her pocket, as they haven't been told to turn off their phones quite yet.

_You'll be fine –E _

Éponine smiles at the screen. She doesn't quite believe it, but is comforted by his insistence.

"What are you smiling about?" Cosette asks her best friend

"Nothing" Éponine responds hurriedly while shoving her phone into her pocket. When Cosette sees the cell phone, she raises her eyebrows and wonders if it was Gavroche, but she doubts her little brother would cause such a dreamy smile across Éponine's face.

"Nothing? Really? Éponine, I know you too well, don't insult me. Who's the lucky man?" The blonde prods, poking Éponine in the ribs.

"Ow, stop! It's nothing!" She insists. Cosette decides to drop it for now, but she gives her friend a look like _this isn't over_. The moment her friend looks back out the window, Éponine brings her phone back out to reply to Enjolras.

_I hope so –É _

The captain's voice rings out over the intercom, telling them all to turn off their electronics and to put on their seat belts. Éponine begins to panic, her mind wandering back to take-off. She feels the delicate hand of Cosette slip into her own. She squeezes it without hesitation. This is how they used to comfort each other when they had to be silent. So, Éponine is sure she won't crush her friend's hand; she's stronger than she looks. Cosette didn't know that her friend is afraid of flying, but she can tell by the look of sheer terror that possessed Éponine at the mention of take-off.

* * *

_ I hope so –É _

Enjolras sighs, he seems to have failed in comforting her. He doesn't know _why _he texted Éponine and _why_ he's disappointed that he couldn't comfort her. _She never did let anyone._ Where are all of these thoughts coming from?! Enjolras has been probing his mind for all of the remnants of the black-out he experienced last time Éponine was at his flat for a book. When she asked him about _The Republic_

"Earth to Enjorlas" Granataire passes his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Hm?" Enjolras refocuses to notice all of his friends looking at him.

"You got a text and then stared off into to space" Granataire is grinning at him.

"Did I? Sorry" Enjolras forces Éponine and his black-out from his mind. All of his friends have grins on their faces, even Combeferre, though his is noticeably smaller and more respectful.

"Who were you texting, _Homme de Marbre?" _Courfeyrac is definitely teasing him, Enjolras decides.

"It's none of your business who I was texting, Courfeyrac" He responds with a roll of his eyes.

"What about me?" Jehan winks

"No, it's none of any of your businesses" Enjolras asserts this firmly, but none of them seem fazed.

"Oh c'mon Enjolras!" Joly pokes him in the ribs, a daring move on his part. He gets a cutting glare from The Marble Man for that. Enjolras takes the book he was reading off the table and begins to read once more.

"Don't be a kill-joy!" Marius whines

"You all are killing my joy" Enjolras mumbles, more to himself then to them

"What joy, Antoine?" Granataire watches in delight as Enjolras cringes at his given name.

"Let me read" He commands them and they all see when their battle is lost. They begin to speak of other things, though they all steal glances at Enjolras, hoping he'll show more emotions. Enjolras simply can't focus on his book. He tries to; he doesn't want to call the boys' attention back to him.

"You're staring again" Combeferre murmurs, too quiet for the other boys to hear. Enjolras fumbles with his book in surprise, and refocuses on the calming words of Charles Dickens.

Later that day, Enjolras's phone buzzes.

_We made it safely. And I didn't have a panic attack on the plane. –É _

He smiles involuntarily at her casual tone when mentioning a panic attack.

_What a relief –E_

He doesn't even know where the sarcasm came from. It's just natural for him.

_SARCASM. NOT. APPRECIATED. –É_

_Your use of incomplete sentences is not appreciated. –E _

_Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Moniseur. –É_

He laughs at her oddly formal tone. This catches Corinne's attention. She nudges Combeferre, but he's already noticed. Both haven't heard Enjolras laugh in many years.

_Better –E_

_Cosette's about to take my phone, Bye Enjolras! –É _

_Have fun –E _

Combeferre and Corinne watch Enjolras's amused expression dampen slightly as he puts his phone away. Whoever he's texting has just said goodbye. And whoever could he be texting except Éponine?


	8. The Sea for Cramped Legs

**A/N: to BEASBet THANK YOU! If you weren't a guest I would've replied to your review. Thank you so much! I appreciate the bowing at my feet thing :) And I though I'd stick that Doctor Who reference in, it makes me happy :)**

**ALSO I made an edit to the first "vision"/flashback in chapter 4, so that it stays canon. It also references my other story: Eternity to Heal, so if you'd liek to read that you can as well, or not, either way works for me. BUT I'D LOVE YOU IF YOU READ BOTH 3**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Sea for Cramped Legs

Éponine, Cosette and Jean land at the airport in Norfolk, Virginia and get into a rental car. They then start the three and a half hour drive to the Hatteras-Ocracoke Ferry. Cosette's stuff takes up half of the trunk. Éponine sits in the back, by herself. She takes out her copy of _The Tale of Two Cities_ and smiles at the cover, this was the first book her and Enjolras bonded over. She finds herself missing him; it's barely been 10 hours since she's seen him!

The hours in the car drag by, they pass Currituck, Kitty Hawk, and Nags Head and finally they arrive on Hatteras Island. They sit in the line of cars lining up to board the Ferry. Finally they get waved onto a boat, on the side of the boat is written _Chicamacomico_ in light blue.

"What does _that _mean?" A groggy Cosette asks Jean, she slept most of the way here.

"It's a former Life-Saving Station" Jean answers wearily. Éponine seems to be the only one not worn out by the long car ride.

"Who wants to stretch their legs with me?" Éponine speaks to her companions

"I'll go" Cosette raises her hand and gets out of the car.

"Jean?" Éponine turns to the older man

"I'll be out in a minute, you two go on" He murmurs softly, she nods and follows Cosette's example. The salty wind of the Pamlico Sound greets her as she climbs from the car. She joins her blonde friend at the bow. Slowly, but surely, the haze that is Ocracoke Island appears at the edge of their vision. Jean joins them when the three docks are just becoming visible. The foghorn blares, announcing their presence at the docks and that the passengers should return to their cars.

After leaving the Ferry, they drive down the single road to the town. Once they reach it and receive the keys to the house, Cosette gives Éponine the directions to read to Jean.

1. Take the 2nd right off of Irvin Garrish Hwy

2. Take the 1st right toward Trent Dr

3. Turn left onto Trent Dr

4. Continue onto Cutting Sage Rd

5. Turn left into the driveway of 399 Cutting Sage, Oyster Creek – right before Fish Camp Ln

Their rental house is named Cedar Bend and it's made of old, graying wood. Jean pulls the car into the covered driveway and the girls jump out of the car, possessed with sudden energy to see the house. They bound up the long staircase and then remember that Jean, who is still by the car, has the keys.

"Papa, we need the keys!" Cosette yells down to him, cupping her hands over her mouth. The smell of the sea has both of the girls giddy with anticipation.

"I'm coming, _ma bichette!_" The old man creaks up the long staircase. The girls bounce up and down beside him while he unlocks the door. He pushes open the door to reveal a room that triples as the dining room, living room and kitchen. It has two small couches, a lounge-chair and a TV for the living room part. A counter that serves as a bar for the dining room separates the living room from the kitchen. The kitchen itself is very simple, with a sink, an oven, a fridge, several wooden cabinets and a furnished wood counter.

"It's so _cozy!"_ Cosette smiles broadly at their temporary abode. "And here's your room, Papa!" Cosette leads Jean through a door on the far wall to a small room containing a queen-sized bed.

"Our room's over here, Cosie!" Éponine calls out to her friend from inside a different door, where therein lies two beds, one double and the other a twin. Éponine's about to claim the double, when Cosette comes flying in and jumps on the double.

"I CALL THE DOUBLE" She yells once she's already atop it. The sight of Cosette sprawled out on the bed, her clothes wrinkled from hours in the car and her hair messy from jumping onto the bed, makes Éponine burst out laughing.

"Sure, you have it then" Éponine is still chuckling when they all return to the car to bring the remainder of their things inside. The brunette offers to carry Jean's things up, so he doesn't have to go up and down the stairs any more than necessary.

"So, girls, you two have one bathroom and I, the other?" Jean asks when they have all of their suitcases in each of their rooms.

"It's not like we haven't had to share a bathroom before, Papa." Cosette mentally rolls her eyes at her father.

"Thank you, Jean" Éponine says instead, yes Cosette and her were roommates in college, but before and after that Éponine has always had to share a bathroom with someone else. Before, her entire family and all customers at their Inn shared one, dirty bathroom and after, with Gavroche.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Cosette wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's rather late…" Jean begins to protest

"But sunset over the water, oh _pére_ please!" Cosette begs her father

"Fine, you and Éponine can go. I'll stay here and unpack" Both girls thank the old man happily and go to change into their bathing suits.

1457063

* * *

Enjolras's hand hovers above the knob of Gavroche's bedroom, _his _bedroom. He decides to open it; Gavroche needs to go to school. The boy lays draped over the bed sloppily.

"Gavroche" Enjolras pokes his side quickly. He doesn't respond. Enjolras exhales heavily. "GAVROCHE, WAKE UP!" The blonde springs from his bed in surprise.

"Wha – Huh – asdfghj?" Gavroche looks around and finds Enjolras standing with his arms crossed in his doorway.

"You have school, Gavroche" This only makes the boy groan and roll his eyes. "You _are_ going"

"Ugh, fine, whatever, _dad"_ Gavroche doesn't notice Enjolras wince or his red face. When Gavroche begins dressing, Enjolras heads out back to the main room.

"_You_ could've woken him up" The blonde mumbles to his friend, who sits, ready to go to work.

"I thought I'd leave you the pleasure." Combeferre winks, finishes off his coffee and walks out of the door in the direction of his bookshop, _La Librairie de l'ABC._ Corinne stumbles from her bedroom not long after. Enjolras hands her a cup of coffee, which she gulps down. After wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she explains to her brother why she's up so early.

"I have a shoot in town today. Something about how the models like the morning better than the afternoon" Corinne is a photographer, a very good one at that, even if her career is just now taking off. She takes pictures of everything, from models, to landscapes, to funny things she sees or just her friends. She has many pictures of Éponine and Granataire making ridiculous faces and Enjolras looking annoyed next to them. But, one of her favorites is one she wasn't really supposed to take. It's Éponine and Enjolras, when they hugged after dropping off Gavroche. Éponine's hair is mussed from stress and the wind and there are tears in her downcast eyes. Enjolras seems to be whispering comforts into her hair. It's beautiful and all the proof in the world that they are perfect for each other. Corinne smiles crookedly just thinking about it.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Her brother snaps her out of her thoughts. His obliviousness to his own feelings makes her smile even wider.

Enjolras decides to attend Corinne's photo-shoot today, as his case is on rest and he loves watching her work. Though he remains in his car with a book, he can see everything from here. He observes her place everyone carefully and is perturbed when their placement reminds him of something. There is, off to the side, a man holding a broken woman and, taking up most of the picture, is a group of men, all who look on to the couple in despair.

All at once, Enjolras seems to be spinning and falling. His vision is tunneling and the sounds of the photo-shoot begin to sound farther and farther away. Just as his vision is about to go black it fills again suddenly. The scene before him is somber and wet. Everyone seems to have just let out a breath they had been holding.

_A golden-haired man wearing a red jacket takes a torch from another man's hand cautiously. He turns to calm the boys, who are all yelling at the other man, who is running a hand through his brown hair, as if only now comprehending what he had just done. Enjolras hears that man's voice from behind him, alarmed._

_ "Éponine, what are you doing here?" _

_ "I kept it from you. It's from Cosette. I'm sorry" A woman's weak voice answers Marius, a woman's voice Enjolras is quite familiar with. He doesn't understand the sudden feeling of dread that fills him at that sound. Enjolras hears the crinkle of paper as she hands him the note. _

_ "What have you done?" Enjolras finally turns to look. Oh God, he can see the blood from here. No, _goddammit_, no, why did _she_ have to get shot?! The other boys, the other members of Les Amis de l'ABC, who notice, look on in despair. _

_Enjolras sees her eyes glow in adoration for the brown-haired man, but that glow slowly begins to darken and Enjolras has to bite back the urge to run to her. He looks over at the golden-haired man who he now, after having a vision like this before, knows to be himself. Enjolras sees the other-Enjolras looking on with seemingly no emotion, but from somewhere inside of him, Enjolras pulls out the emotions and thoughts from that moment. The emotions of depression and loss.__The thoughts of regret and confusion._ The thought that he needs to stay strong, for the boys. That they need their leader. The light in her eyes fades and both versions of Enjolras have to choke back a sob.

_Once she's gone, other-Enjolras goes over to help Marius. His arms are shaking and he can barely hold her. A man with glasses takes Éponine from him and carries her away with a heavy heart. The tears he can't cry are burning behind his eyelids. He must stay strong, for the boys, for the revolution. _

And then, Enjolras is back in his car outside of Corinne's shoot. He shakes his head, reviewing the vision. The other men who were there, he knows them. But who are they? _Why_ does he know them? Enjolras wipes away the tears that had budded in his eyes furiously. What are these visions he keeps having? And why does he keep having them?! Enjolras presses his forehead to the steering-wheel in frustration.

"Ani, are you okay?" Corinne asks through the window, pulling Enjolras out of his morbid thoughts.

"Yes, yes, fine" He assures he, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Great, then will you help me cleaning up?" Enjolras nods wearily and climbs out of the car.


	9. Hallucinogenic

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I don't really have much of an excuse. It took a long time to write. Sorry if it sucks :/ Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hallucinogenic

The cold water lapped at Éponine's ankles as she stands on the shore, watching Cosette splash out farther and farther. The sun was just setting in the purpley-blue sky when they arrived.

"C'mon out, Éppy! The water is fabulous!" Cosette calls out, giggling. Éponine nods and waves to her that she'll be out in a minute. The sky has now turned a swirling combination of deep red, pale pink and a creamy orange.

"Red's his favorite color" Éponine murmurs, smiling to herself. "He says it's the color of the people. The color of taking charge against tyranny." She begins to walk forward, towards her friend and continues to bring out things about him that this scene reminded her of. "But he hates the water. I always thought that it was stupid, until he told me why. When he was little he fell into the Seine." She laughs fondly at the memory of when he told her this. "His mother panicked and a nearby man plunged into the river after him. That man is now his godfather and a very good friend of the family, by the name of Christophe Combeferre." She is now in the earshot of Cosette.

"What are you on about?" But Éponine ignores her, simply continuing on about young Enjolras.

"That's how he and Combeferre became friends. With Combeferre's father saving small Enjolras from drowning."

"Éponine!" Cosette shakes the shoulders of her friend to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" Éponine looks at Cosette with mild interest. Then, suddenly, it dawns on her. "Enjolras never told me any of those things… How the _hell_ do I know them?!" She turns to Cosette, tears shining in her eyes. "How, Cosette?"

"I – I don't know. It must be the Memories surfacing again."

"No, no, I came here to get _away!_ Why can't I just leave them all behind?!"Éponine is becoming hysterical, smashing and splashing the water with her fists. Cosette hugs her friend, trying to calm her down. Éponine's sob make her whole body shudder. Cosette slowly leads her friend back to the shore. She sits her on the sand and tries to slow her breathing.

"It's okay, just breathe, focus on breathing and my voice. Let nothing else distract you." The two friends sit there for what seems like ages; Cosette speaking calming words and Éponine trying to breathe normally.

Eventually, Éponine calms down and Cosette leads her back to their rental car. Their drive home is silent, but not uncomfortable. Cosette opens the door as quietly as she can and both girls sneak on their tip-toes into the house. They see that Jean tried to wait up for them, but fell asleep.

"Do you think we're strong enough to lift him?" Cosette asks Éponine.

"Yeah, plus his room isn't very far." Cosette positions herself on one side of Jean and Éponine, the other. On three the girls lift the old man, both grunting with the effort. At last and after much work, they place him softly on his bed. Cosette pulls the covers over him and tucks him in as if he were a small child.

"Goodnight, Papa, I love you" She kisses his forehead and both girls back out of the room.

* * *

Enjolras's phone rings and rings, Gavroche's phone is on, he knows that. So, _why_ isn't he picking up?

"'Lo Enj" The boy answers finally

"Hello Gavroche, when are you planning on being home? School ended a while ago and I promised Éponine…" The teenager cuts off Enjolras easily

"I'm just hanging with some friends. I'll be home for dinner, but don't wait up for me."

"_Gavroche_, you know what Éponine said about staying overnight places." Enjolras chides the sixteen-year-old.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be home for dinner, alright?" Gavroche agrees, sounding hassled, his hopes for a care-free time without Éponine was ill-founded.

"Good"

"Bye _Dad_"

"_Enjolras_ and goodbye Gavroche, see you at dinner." Enjolras hangs up the phone and sighs. Jeez, looking after Gavroche is _a lot_ harder than he had expected. A click and flash breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Having trouble with the little devil?" Corinne smiles from behind her camera.

"Yes and _stop _taking pictures of me, Corinne." He implores with a groan.

"Why? I almost have a whole album full of just you!" She pouts, her gold hair falling in her face ad winks at her older brother. A loud moan is heard from the couch. "Good morning, 'Taire!"

"_Fuck _Gavroche. He took my bed." He mumbles bitterly, holding his head.

"It's not your bed, Granataire. It's not Gavroche's fault you need to be dragged into my flat at late hours of the night because of your intoxication problems." He pours his black-haired friend a cup of coffee while telling him this dryly.

"It might as well be." He snatches the cup from Enjolras without thanks.

* * *

The occupants of Cedar Bend hear a car door slam in their driveway. Cosette hurries to the window that oversees the driveway.

"Mama!" She squeals, rushing out of the door and bounds down the steps. Cosette's mother, Fantine, was dirt poor when Cosette was young; therefore leaving Cosette with the Thérnadiers. Éponine's parents weren't exactly _nice_ to Cosette; they treated her as their personal slave. While they tortured Cosette, they pampered their two daughters. Jean Valjean then came into their lives, taking Cosette and Fantine far away. It was Fantine's _unfortunate_ situation that caught his attention, her unpleasant occupation and severe case of tuberculosis.

The Thérnadiers went bankrupt the year before Éponine left for college (on a full ride). Then they were beggars on the streets of Montfermeil. Meanwhile, Jean, Fantine and Cosette lived a content lifestyle on the other side of the country. A year passed and it was time for college for both Cosette and Éponine. They were forced to be roommates. They would like to say that they sorted out their differences peacefully, but, alas, it took some time and many a cat fight. Marius only complicated things.

"Fantine?" Jean murmurs to himself. Éponine sees Cosette embrace her mother. Cosette looks almost exactly like Fantine, except the older woman has flecks of grey in her thick blonde hair, several more wrinkles in her delicate face and her blue eyes have a wizened look about them from her hard life. Fantine lets her daughter lead her up the stairs and into the main room of Cedar Bend. "Hello Fantine, I didn't think you'd be finished with your show this early." After Jean made it possible for Fantine and Cosette to start anew, Fantine became an artist. She paints with acrylics and draws with charcoal or oil pastels. She had just been at an international art show, featuring her best paintings.

"When I heard you all were here, I let Inés take over closing the show!" Fantine smiles, which strains a bit when he gazes floats over to Éponine. Fantine still holds a grudge against the Thérnadier family ever since they abused Cosette. She has tried to forgive Éponine since her and Cosette became best friends, but to no avail, instead she just represses her hatred.

"Well we were just finishing breakfast and then we were going to head down to the beach!" Cosette tells Fantine of their loose plans eagerly. Fantine wasn't really a part of Cosette's childhood; leaving her with the Thérnadiers when Cosette was two and not seeing her again until her daughter was eight; during her years working to keep Cosette alive, Fantine fell fatally ill with tuberculosis. So, after Jean took them away she was in the hospital almost constantly, home very rarely and never when Cosette was there. Fantine was released from the hospital when Cosette was ten, but then had a relapse when Cosette was twelve, spending another two years in the hospital. Finally, after ten long years of suffering from tuberculosis, Fantine was cured. But, she had missed most of Cosette's childhood, so Cosette feels the need to always assure her mother.

"Sounds great!"


End file.
